


Don't Touch That Dial

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [16]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyswap, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Laura finds herself in an uncomfortable situation. Good thing Danny and Carmilla are there to help.Prompt: "What does this button do?" Pairing: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence





	Don't Touch That Dial

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the outstanding imaginary_golux.

As if Mattie’s scheming, Corvae’s corporate-takeover-in-progress, and a stranded anglerfish demon wasn’t enough to deal with, the rest of Silas had decided not to take a vacation from its own extra-special breed of crazy. Which is why Carmilla and Danny were snooping around the Theosophical Department. Reports of students behaving strangely after taking part in unusual experiments had caught Laura’s ear and, on short notice, she had decided to start the sneaking around without her girlfriends, leaving them on rescue duty.

“I can almost understand why we spend most of our time studying and saving the world. But remind me why we waste our valuable free time by solving mysteries?” Carmilla drones. 

“Because we’re both stupidly whipped by our fun-size crusader girlfriend?” Danny answers dryly.

“Point.” Carmilla saves them from any further arguing by holding up her hand. “This way: I can smell her.” They follow Carmilla’s nose to a laboratory dominated by two items. The first, a massive machine like something out of Tesla’s fever dreams; the second...

“Laura!” Danny cries. 

“My heroines! I would swoon, but, well…” Laura is naked, and seated in a chair with restraints at the neck, wrists, and ankles, and electrodes attached to her body at various locations, including her temples and...elsewhere. “So, um, get me out of here?”

“I dunno, cutie: you look pretty nice like this.” Carmilla runs a single finger along Laura’s arm.

“Just see if you can break those restraints, Elvira,” Danny growls. “We’ve got to get her out of this sex dungeon reject.”

Laura glares at both of them until Carmilla relents and takes hold of the left wrist cuff. The vampire pulls, but withdraws with a pair of screams. “Electrified.” She makes the word a curse. “On the inside and the outside. So in the interests of us not dying in excruciating pain, let’s find another option.”

“I think they use that other machine to control the chair,” Laura manages.

“Nothing labeled,” Danny fumes. “So, I wonder: what does this button do?” Laura whimpers. “Laura, are you okay?”

“You don’t recognize that sound, Jolly Red Giant?” Carmilla smirks. “Let’s just say she’s more than okay.”

“You are legitimately the worst, Batgirl.” Danny shakes her head. “Okay, let’s try that again.” She picks another button; the only result is that the machine starts playing smooth jazz. “This is just embarrassing,” she gripes, stabbing another button.

Laura blinks, suddenly disoriented. “Good job! I’ve been teleported to freedom! Wait, this isn’t my voice. Oh my god, I’m tall!” She feels her freckled skin flush as she realizes what’s happened. “Oh my god, I’m in Danny’s body!” 

Across the room, Carmilla’s body moans. “I swear, I’ll never make fun of you again, paste-face. How do you handle the smell of blood?”

“Danny?” Laura asks. A familiar brunette head bobs. “That means…” They turn back to Laura’s body.

“Yes,” Carmilla drawls with Laura’s mouth. “It means that, for the second year running, I’m bound to a chair thanks to a blundering ginger. Congratulations, geniuses.”

“If it helps, I know a way to cheer you up?” Laura offers hopefully, her finger hovering over the orgasm button.

Danny’s eyes widen in Carmilla’s head. “Oh my god, do it.”

“You are all going to h--” Her oath turns into a stuttered moan. 

“Totally worth it,” Danny says, and high-fives Laura. 

“I hadn’t realized how hot I look when I do that. Is that weird? But seriously, we should probably figure out how to get her out of there and get us switched back to normal.”

“Any time now,” Carmilla reminds them. 

“Let’s do this,” Laura says.


End file.
